You know you're a half vampire when
by 7Golden.Eyes7
Summary: You know you’re a half vampire when your dad can actually read your mind, when you are greeted every morning with extremely cold/warm hugs, your best friends with vampires and werewolves, and you don’t seem to fit in anywhere...
1. Chapter 1: Get Ready World!

**A/N : This is something that has been banging around in my head for a while, I had to get it out, starting to give me a headache....:(**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Get ready world!

REPOV

I never gave much thought about what I really was until I turned fifteen. We had moved from Forks into Alaska and settled in for five years. Then everything began to change...

I sat across from grandad in his office. Watching him read the reports from the hospital he had just received. He didn't look a day over thirty, although no one in this house looked a day over thirty. His eyes just skimmed over the page, yet I knew he had read every word and it was probably memorised already. I sighed. He looked up.

"Renesmee? What's on your mind?" He asked without looking up. "You feel alright?" I smiled. Grandad was always fretting about my health.

"Yeah I'm fine, just worried I guess." He looked up from his work. His eternal eyes locked onto mine.

"Why are you worried?" I sighed, he was over exaggerating. Again.

"Just school." I sighed. Grandpa Carlisle chuckled.

"Don't be worried Renesmee, you'll breeze through it." I smiled. I got up off the desk where I was sitting cross-legged and walked out the door. I walked down the hall and towards Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie's room. I stopped at the door and knocked.

"Yeah?" A booming voice yelled from the other side. "Who is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh Uncle Em, you don't have to be so loud. We're all vampires you know." I heard a chuckle behind the door.

"Is that Renesmee? If so...go away." I smiled.

"Aunty Rose!" I yelled. I knew that everyone in the whole house would hear me. Suddenly the door opened and Uncle Emmett grabbed me and pulled me in the room.

"Come on Nessie!" He put his hand over my mouth. "Remember what happened last time!" I giggled at the thought of Uncle Emmett's Jeep being painted pink and purple. I struggled against his massive hand.

"Can't breathe!" I managed to gasp out. He dropped his hand immediately.

"Oh yeah, sorry Nessie." He tousled my hair. "Sometimes I forget that you aren't fully vampire. But that's my bad." I gave a half smile. I placed my hand on his cheek and let the images flow from my mind through my hand. I showed him taking my on his back and taking me up my tree. He smiled.

"Sure baby. I'll take you." He turned around and I jumped on his back. We speed our way through the house, out the sliding doors and into the back yard. Then he ran me to my pine tree and chucked me into it. Yeah he did throw me.

I kept climbing and made it to my favourite branch. I sat there for a while watching the birds play in some of the lower branches until I grew bored. I still felt uneasy about school. I decided to call Jake. He was always there for me. No matter what. Sometimes I wondered why, I mean it wasn't like I had done anything for him. I pulled out my small silver phone and hit 7 (His speed dial number). He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Renesmee!" He chirped. He always seemed to be happy.

"Hey Jake. Don't worry mums not around." The chuckle on the other end of the line was comforting.

"Sweet. So why'd you call Ness?" I sighed. "Don't worry; I'm already on my way." I smiled.

"Thanks Jake, you're my best friend." I could hear the wind rushing past on his end.

"And it's an honour."

I didn't have to wait long before Jake ran through the tress and jumped into the tree. The tree shook as his massive form leapt through the branches. He came and sat next to me. He held out his arm, I moved closer and buried my face in his chest. I loved the warmth.

"So what's up beautiful?" I could sense the worry in his voice.

"Oh nothing to lose sleep about. Just school you know." I sighed. Jake huffed.

"School? Come on Ness, you'll ace it!" He gave me a reassuring squeeze. "You're what? Almost fifteen up there?" He tapped the side of my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty much. But it's not that." Jake raised his eyebrow. "What if they don't like me?" My voice turned into a whisper. For this was my biggest fear and saying it out loud only seemed to make it more real.

"Trust me Ness they are going to love you." I couldn't do anything but believe him. "Probably more then I'd like." I heard his mutter. I was about to ask why when I heard my dad calling.

"Renesmee! Did you want to hunt before you leave?" I saw him come out of the house and I turned to Jake.

"I should probably go." He smiled.

"I'll see you later." He lent in and kissed my forehead. I watched him jump out of the tree and pass my dad. My father eyed him with a cool recognition. I didn't see what dad had against him.

"Edward." Jake nodded.

"Jacob." Dad kept walking towards my tree. Jake frowned then shrugged and ran towards the forest. I knew that he would be transforming soon.

I jumped from the tree and fell through the branches. Until finally coming to rest in dads arms.

"And what would you like to hunt today Renesmee?" I placed my hand on his cheek and asked from mountain lion. He chuckled.

"Not today lovely." He chuckled. "Your mother would kill me if you ripped your clothes. I changed the scene and made it so I was extremely careful. Dad just smiled eyes closed and shook his head. I sighed and changed it to deer. He nodded. "Better, let's go." I hung onto his neck and wrapped my legs around his torso. We flew through the forest. I always loved running with dad. He was definitely the fastest and the speed was exhilarating.

As soon as I caught the deer's sent I let my senses take over. I jumped off dads back mid run. I clung onto the closet tree and climbed. I decided to go for the cleaner option. Instead of chasing and risking getting my clothes dirty I would simply jump. So I did.

I fell on the closest stag. Making sure I cracked his neck in an instant so he wouldn't feel anything. I never liked the idea of killing animals but it was better than humans. I drank my fill and walked back to where dad had finished his. I smiled.

"And with winner is Renesmee, with the biggest stag!" I smiled. Dad snapped his head around and looked at my stag then his. I crossed my arms and smiled enough to show my dimples. He laughed.

"Yes you did, I can't argue with that." I laughed and took off in the direction of the house. Pumping my legs as fast as I could I saw the house and mum waiting in front of it come into view, I smiled. Suddenly I was picked up from behind and raced forward. I giggled as dad threw me in the air. My laughter was joined with the rest of the families as dad continued to throw me higher and higher. He finally caught me and I snuggled into his cool embrace.

"It's time for school darling." Mum said while stroking my forehead. I reached up to her cheek and placed my hand on it. I showed her that I wanted to stay home and that Grandad or Grandma could teach me. Dad and mum chuckled softly. "No honey, it's time to go." I sighed. Dad put me down. I ran up to my room and grabbed my backpack I ran out to the cars. When the family walked around the corner I saw Jake standing on the far side of the clearing. I smiled and ran to him. He picked me up and swung me around.

"Want to ride with me?" I glanced behind him and saw his motorbike. I nodded. He winked. He then jumped onto the bike. He pulled my up behind him; I hung on for dear life, he speed off. As we left I could see my father grinding his teeth, Aunty Rose almost a spitting image, eyes black, mum was laughing. The whole family followed in their cars. I rolled my eyes; of course they would all come.

The bike slowed as we pulled into the car park. I noticed that everyone seemed to be watching us. I jumped off the back and smoothed out my jacket. Jake was beaming.

"You're getting better Nessie." He was obviously impressed.

"Well I did learn from the best." His smile grew so wide if it was any bigger it wouldn't be able to fit on his face. The rest of the cavalry arrived. If people weren't staring before they definitely were now. My whole family surrounded me and I hugged each of the individually, words of encouragement were shared. They all stood there in their pairs. Dad handed me a $50 note. I smiled. I turned to Jake. He smiled and tousled my hair.

"Be good, kid." I smiled. "Knock 'em dead!" We laughed.

"I can't do them both!" He smiled.

"Then just knock 'em dead." I giggled. I turned towards the school. I took a big breath in and walked towards my new school.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it?**

**Review and tell me what's doing!!**

**DK**


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

**A/N: since everyone seemed to like this one, I'm gonna go with it :) Shout out to linamallette...she's awesome :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Hero

This was the time when dad said that all good vampires should be able to sleep. High school. I made my way up the stairs and tried to find the main office. The hallways were really confusing and I eventually got lost. Along with that there were so many new scents around I had to stop. I huffed. Too bad none of the family had ever been to this school. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and found myself facing a blonde, blue eyed boy that would be the centre of most girls' fantasies.

"Hey, you look a little lost." He smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the main office so I can get a map actually." I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Don't worry that was me on my first day. I can take you there if you want." I smiled, showing my dimples. His eyes widened and he blew the air out of his lips slowly.

"That would be awesome." He smiled and headed off down the hall. After a few twists and turns we made it to a section that had **MAIN OFFICE** written on it in big letters. "Oh my gosh, how did I miss _that_?" He chuckled.

"Easy mistake. My names Josh." He flashed his smile and held out his hand.

"Renesmee." I said shaking it, softly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Cool name." I blushed; everyone says I got it from my mother.

"Thanks." I headed off towards the office. "It was a pleasure meeting you!" I walked off.

"No the pleasures all mine." He whispered. Although being a vampire I could hear him quite clearly. _That was weird, man human boys are kind of...humany._

I walked into the office. There was a large front desk so I figured I'd start there.

"Hello dear." The lady at the front desk smiled at me. "What can I do for you?" I smiled.

"I'm new and I was told to pick up my schedule and a map from here?"

"Yes that's right." She clicked a few keys on her keyboard. "Name?"

"Cullen, Renesmee." I answered.

"Cullen?" Her eyes sparked in recognition. I froze, _did she know?_ "I know that name...Oh I know, your family just moved here from...where was it?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"California, Ma'am." She nodded in approval.

"Yes, that was it! Oh here we are dearie." She handed me the two sheets of paper.

"Thank you." I smiled. I walked out of the office. The first bell rang.

_Crap!_

I checked my schedule and hurried to my first class.

_Science. Fun._

I found science boring. Grandpa had taught me everything that I needed to know, and dad covered the stuff that I didn't. I pushed the door open and every eye in the room turned to me.

_Great...way to lay low._

"Miss Cullen I presume?" I looked up at the teacher. He was tall and wide, with piercing blue eyes. I nodded.

"Yes sir." He nodded. "Class, we have a new student, Re-Renas – " I sighed I had expected this.

"Renesmee sir." He nodded.

"You'll be sitting next to...Josh. And I'm Mr White." I looked to where he was pointing and saw the guy from before. He was waving to me. A huge smile on his face. I smiled and walked to the desk.

"Hey girl." He whispered to me. "Way to make an entrance." I shrugged.

"The office lady took her time." He smiled slyly.

"Sure sure." I giggled.

"You have a very pretty laugh Renesmee." He said quietly. I blushed.

"Ah thanks." I took out my books.

"No problem. Hey what do you have next?"

"Umm." I scanned my schedule. "History." Josh frowned.

"Oh." He looked down at his desk for a while. "Hey you want to sit with me at lunch?" I smiled.

"Yeah sure, beats sitting by myself." I smiled.

"Sweet." He beamed.

"If you two would like to join us, we are learning here." Mr White was watching us from the front.

"Sorry sir." Josh said. "I was helping Renesmee with where to find her next class." Mr White huffed then kept on with the lecture.

"Thanks." I whispered. Starting to take notes.

"No problem, you owe me girl." He winked. The class ended shortly after that and Josh walked me to my next class.

"Well have fun in there!" I smiled.

"I'll try." I walked in but stopped. In the corner there was a boy, older than me that much was easy to see, but there was something different about him. I felt like I knew him. He had beautiful tanned skin and he smiled when he saw me. I felt my brow crease, _who was he?_

"Hello Miss Cullen, I presume. Please pick a partner and get ready for the briefing. I nodded and looked for an empty desk. I made eye contact with the boy and he motioned to the desk next to him. _Of course it's empty..._ I was cautious, but curious at the same time. I sat next to him; he just continued to stare at me.

"Umm...hi." I started. "Do I know you?" He just smiled.

"Man you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were only a toddler." I was seriously confused.

"Ok, please explain." He sighed.

"I should have guessed you wouldn't remember me." He faced me. "My name is Nahuel." It suddenly clicked. _Nahuel_ he was like me, a half. My eyes widened. I hadn't seen him since the face off with the Volturi. He smiled.

"Finally remember me huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah I do, you were there after the 'would be fight', you were the hero." He snorted.

"I wouldn't say I was the hero. I just came because of you." I blushed. "So that would make you the hero." I shrugged.

"I'm good that way." We both laughed. The teacher cleared his throat and began the lecture. Not that I was paying much attention, Nahuel and I ended up talking a lot.

* * *

**So there it is...tell me your thoughts (review!) And I love suggestions :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, been really busy :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Me: Man I love Twilight!**

**Stephanie: Yeah, too bad you don't own it! Mwahaha**

**Me: Whimper...  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Shocked

"So my life hasn't been very interesting since then." I laughed as we walked towards the classroom door.

"Sure sure, how did your sisters cope with your father's death?" He shrugged.

"They didn't mind, they were just experiments to him." I nodded sadly.

"Don't be sad Renesmee. Some of them have even found partners." He rubbed my back softly. I smiled. We walked out the door and I was surprised to find Josh standing at the door. He stared at Nahuel and his hand on my back and his eyes narrowed. Nahuel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Ness, I saved _us_ a seat for lunch." He gestured to the two of us, clearly cutting out Nahuel. I sighed.

"Umm is it alright if Nahuel sits with us? He doesn't have anyone to sit with." I put on my best smile showing my dimples, Nahuel 's eyes widened. Josh smiled, curtly. "I guess." He led the way through the crowds.

"You're boy friend doesn't seem to like me very much." Nahuel whispered in my ear. I slapped his arm.

"He's not my boy friend!" I whispered harshly back. Nahuel snickered.

"Oh, so feisty." I rolled my eyes and gave him the 'watch-your-back' look. We finally made it to the cafeteria and Josh led us to the table. There were five others there, three boys and two girls. Josh moved to my side, pushing Nahuel out of the way. I scowled at him.

"Renesmee, this is Steven, Robert, Andy, Paige, and Jaegan." They all smiled. The boys especially large.

"So this is the chick you can't stop talking about?" Robert smirked, winking at me. I blushed. Josh shifted nervously.

"Umm, I—" I interrupted.

"I'm going to line up, what's good here?" Steven nudged Jaegan and Paige, smiling at me slightly. They both got up.

"We'll show you!" Paige said in her excited loud voice. Jaegan rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for announcing us Paige." Jaegan said sarcastically. Paige just shrugged. We walked to the line together. Suddenly I wasn't flanked by two girls. I turned, they stood a little ways back, mouths agape. I was about to ask why they stopped when two stone cold arms picked me up and turned me. I immediately recognised Uncle Emmett.

"Hey Uncle Emmett." I sighed. Uncle Emmett frowned.

"Hey don't be mean to your favourite Uncle! He brought you lunch!" He shoved a brown bag into my hand. "Trust me it's a whole lot better than any crap you'll find here." He said sniffing around. Aunty Rose nudged him out of the way.

"I made your favourite beef sandwich." He patted my head lovingly.

"Thanks Aunty Rose." She beamed.

"Well...we better get back to our po—I mean...we better go home!" Uncle Emmett's cover up was almost too quick to catch, but not quick enough.

"You guys are watching me aren't you?!" Uncle Emmett cringed. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him to go play baseball, hunt, play or something! He pouted. I pushed the images further into his mind. He suddenly jolted back. I stood, bolted to the ground with shock. Uncle Emmett's laugh was shaky, his eyes still wide with shock. He had a faraway look, like he wasn't really here.

"We better go Rose." He escorted her out, quickly. I just stood there, I felt sick.

"Brie?" Jaegan spoke softly from behind me. "Who were they?"

"Don't worry, they're just my crazy relatives, dropping off my lunch." I held up the paper bag. Jaegan shrugged and went back to the table. Paige shook her head and followed. I just trudged along behind. I sat beside Nahuel.

NPOV

When Renesmee sat next to me her face was barren of emotion. I was just thinking about how great it was to see her again. Oh how much she had grown, no longer a toddler but a beautiful girl. All of those thoughts were stripped away when I saw her face. So...empty.

"Renesmee?" I ask, cautious. I didn't want to blow her cover; I knew how her family were vegetarians. And something could set her off; my throat was burning as it was. "I think we should go now." She nodded. The rest of the group just stared at us, Josh suspiciously. I smiled, trying to sooth the mood.

"We have a doctor's appointment to get to." I placed my hand on the small of her back; she flinched but didn't move away. "Come on Ness."

When we got to the parking lot, her whole family was there to meet us. Carlisle out front, he saw me with Renesmee, his eyebrows raised.

"Renesmee." He murmured taking her from me. My arms felt empty, useless, I wanted to help her. "Let's get back to the house." I watched everyone get into their cars. "You too, Nahuel." Carlisle motioned to his car. I smiled.

REPOV

I could hear someone calling my name. I wanted to reach them, but I couldn't will my body to move. After I felt the shock hit I couldn't feel anything, I never meant to hurt him... I let the darkness engulf me. But some persistent voice kept me from the deep. Suddenly the voice was joined by many others, all crying out, like something horrible had happened.

I felt my body being moved, I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't respond...

Blackness is comfortable, almost like a cushion. I wanted to stay there, stay there forever. Suddenly a jolt went up my leg, I screamed, than another one, I screamed again. Who was doing this? I suddenly felt in control of my body. I sprung out of the grasps of those who I now felt holding me down and grabbed on to the nearest shelf. My family were below me, my mother looked like she was trying to cry, and so were my aunties.

But the one that caught my eye was Nahuel's. His eyes were soft, and full of emotion. His hand twitched as if he wanted to reach for me. Oddly enough I felt like reaching for him too.

I slowly crawled down. Grandfather stepped beside me.

"Renesmee?" He asked, like I wasn't really there, like I was...possessed.

"Yes?" My answer was hollow, though my voice, it sounded wrong...detached. I kept my eyes on Nahuel, he flinched as I answered, worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I could hear the concern in my grandfather's voice.

"Yes grandfather I'm fine. I want to go to my room please." He nodded. I walked through the house, ignoring all the stares I felt on my back. What is happening?!

* * *

**Oh the drama!**

**Haha what's happeneing?? Haha been thinking about cliff hangers...any opinoins??**

**Reviews are muchly loved...they also make me update faster :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Scares or Scared?

**A/N**

**Ok ok, I'm super sorry for not updating but I've been super busy! Sorry. Hope you enjoy!  
**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4: Scares or scared?

**RENESMEE CULLEN**

I sat staring at the ceiling of my room going through all the things that happened through my first short school day.

Got lost

Met a very friendly friend

Met Nahuel again :)

ALMOST KILLED MY UNCLE

I didn't allow my list to continue. I slammed my fists down next to me. When I pushed my thoughts and images deeper into his mind, I merely wanted – damn the pun – to show him the big picture, to really get it into his head. But I felt something, I felt something hot...like a little flame inside of his mind, and when I touched it – going too deep down – it responded by hurting him...

I suddenly knew what I had to do.

My parents burst into the room, Aunty Alice in tow. My father was angry, I kept my expression empty.

"Renesmee Cullen!" I simply stared at my father. "You are not going ANYWHERE!" I just nodded.

"If it displeases you father, I won't go." I said quietly. "I need to study though." He grabbed my hand softly.

"Just what did you think you were going to do?" I sighed.

"I was simply going to leave until I had fully mastered my ability." I said simply. "So as not to hurt anyone..." My voice turned into a mumble. Mum put her hand on my shoulder.

"Do whatever you think is right sweetie. We trust you." Dad stood staring at her as if she was mad.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mum."

_ _ _

I walked to the backyard and sat down in the middle, I concentrated on spreading my ability from my palms. At first it was hard, like I couldn't get a grip on it. But then when I finally got it, it became easy. I wrapped myself in my...thing. I realised that I had to gain control of my power, so as not to hurt anyone any more. But I needed to truly focus while I did it. And I wasn't going to touch anyone until I had it down pat. I spread it across my skin, than focused it on gathering at different points of my body. I felt the grass beside me move.

"Renesmee?" I heard a quiet voice ask. I kept my eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" I felt a hand reaching for me. I threw my body in the opposite direction, although I very much disliked it. I opened my eyes to see Nahuel next to me, staring wide-eyed, hand still out stretched.

"I'm fine, I just...its best if you don't touch me..." I stammered. Nahuel's look saddened, but he nodded. _No don't, hold me..._

"If you think so..." He smiled. "I'll just content with looking at you." A warm sensation suddenly filled me. Without thinking of the consequences I jumped on him, pushing him back on to the grass I kissed his neck.

"Well I'm not contented at just looking at you." I whispered into his neck. I could feel his breaths coming quick and shallow.

"That's fine with me." He sighed. I giggled and crawled off. I laid beside him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I moved my head to his chest. I had never felt anything like this; I saw it everyday...in mum and dad, in Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett, even in grandpa and grandma. Love and affection.

_ _ _

**NAHUEL**

I felt complete. Renesmee was sleeping on my chest. I knew I loved her way before I came here. That was part of the reason my aunty made me go and find her. It had taken me a few months to track her down, but it was worth it just to see her face.

"I love you Nahuel..." I looked down shocked. _Had she really just said that?! Oh yeah...she so did!_ But she was still asleep. I chuckled. I didn't realise sleep talking was that realistic.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I looked up to see a huge boy. He must have been at least six-foot-four. He smelt, earthy, it was an annoying smell, but not revolting. "I can see by your face that you're some vampire. But I want to know is ......" He hissed, his hands shaking. His words were full of venom. However I couldn't have cared less. He just called my Renesmee _his_...

"Who says she's _yours_?" I said with just as much venom.

The boy growled. _Hmm, definitely not human then_.

He walked over to Renesmee, who was still sleeping. His eyes went soft as he picked up her hand and gently pressed it to his face. He closed his eyes. After a few seconds he smiled, and held out her hand to me. I took it and pressed it to my cheek.

Swirls of colour were suddenly in my head. I took her hand off my face. The boy snorted.

"It's not going to hurt you freak." I hissed and put her hand back onto my cheek. The colours swirled again, as I waited, like drifting through a fog I could see a kind of movie playing. It was of Renesmee and the boy, they were playing in the snow. She was playing tag with him, they were both laughing. I placed her hand back on her stomach. The boy smiled, smugly.

"Oh I get it, you're her nanny?" I sneered. The boy suddenly got the shakes real bad; I pulled Renesmee closer to me. That just made him angrier, and he started to shimmer, and finally exploded in a burst of fur, in his place stood a snarling wolf, the size of a horse. _ Of course...werewolf_.

I put Renesmee on my back and turned to run, but I was too slow. I could feel the heat of his paw before I felt it grip my shirt; I pulled away from it with all my might, desperate, I felt the ripping of my skin. As soon as I felt the monsters grip loosen and turned as I saw the other paw come up. I felt a thud.

Suddenly a sickening scream was released right in my ear. I cringed as Renesmee started to cry and scream. I felt wind move around me and I was surrounded by the Cullen's. I swung Renesmee around and chocked with tears. Her whole back was drenched in blood, what was left of her T-shirt swung in strips, but that wasn't the worst of it. Five huge claw marks were long and raw down her back. I felt her sobs as she turned to bury her face in my chest. I gulped to try and keep down my own.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned, it was Carlisle. He looked at Renesmee and his eyes turned hard.

"Get a grip Jacob!" I heard Edward growl. "How could you let yourself go like that?!" I glanced over and saw them all around him in a kind of semicircle.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard a female voice screech.

"No Rose!" Emmett grabbed her. "Don't."

"Let me go Emmett!"

"Renesmee wouldn't like it." Emmett whispered. Rose stopped struggling and fell limply into his arms.

The wolf set his sad eyes on Renesmee, I placed myself in front of his stare. His eyes flashed angrily, then went back to sad, a tear the size of a baseball rolling down his cheek.

"Don't run Jacob, don't leave..." I heard Renesmee murmur. The wolf whimpered and then let out a mournful howl.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Woo hoo...so sparks fly??? oh oh**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! (Review)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Time for talks

**Boo people, I apolagise about how long this is taking me to update but you have no idea how crazy my school life is....**

**Anyway...on with the show!  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Time for talks.

**NAHUEL**

I could hear Renesmee's screams as Carlisle applied the disinfectant.

"Ahh..." She gasped in pain. I winced. I wanted to be there with her, but as the scratches were down her back, so she couldn't wear a shirt...or a bra. _Not the time or the place, Nahuel..._

Edward was pacing in front of me; I swear he was wearing down the carpet. Emmett was on the couch, upside down, just following Edward with his eyes.

"Yo! Chill man! You're making me sea-sick." Emmett growled. Edward snarled.

"How are you feeling Emmett?" I murmured. Every head turned to me. I just needed something to distract me.

"Well now that you mention it, I do feel a little cold." He said dramatically, falling off the couch.

"No...From this morning." Emmett inhaled quickly, and stood up.

"You saw that huh?" He said quickly. I nodded. "Man, it was like nothing I'd ever experienced...she was...inside my head...I could feel her in there..." He pointed to his head as he struggled for words; both Edward and I were paying close attention. "I wouldn't be surprised if she would be able to push it out, so she would even have you use touch."

"And are you angry at me?" Renesmee's soft voice drifted into the room. We all turned to see her standing in the doorway, all the girls and Carlisle behind her. Her eyes were full of worry and remorse focusing on Emmett.

"No honey, I'm more in awe, you got serious punch!" Emmett stood and crossed the room. He leant down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Nessie." Renesmee's responding smile was fantastic, and totally took my breath away...again.

She turned silently to Edward. Eye's pleading. Edward locked his jaw, and shook his head firmly. Renesmee sighed and put her hand on Bella's cheek. Bella closed her eyes and nodded. Edward crossed the room, and held his wife around the waist.

"Bella..." He pleaded. Bella just ignored him and pushed Renesmee towards the door, and the whimpers of a grief-filled pup.

_ _ _

**JACOB BLACK**

Idiot. Stupid. Loser. Monster. Animal. The words circulated through my head. I flexed my paw, looking at the blood stains that I hadn't bother to wash yet. Of course it wasn't mine, it was..._Renesmee's_... The one I swore to protect, that was the reason for my being, my everything. Pictures of Sam and Emily flashed through my mind. With the happiness of Sam's face there was always sadness. And Emily would always be a permanent reminder of that one time of lapsed control.

And now it had happened to me. _ARRRRRR!_ I heard the door open. I assumed it was Edward ready to give me another lecture and started to get up, and shuffle away. I wasn't in the mood right now.

Two soft hands pulled back on my neck. I looked over my shoulder to see Renesmee burying her face in my fur.

"Are you ok Jake?" She asked in a small voice. _Ahhh, she's asking me if I'm ok?!_

I pulled out of her hold and ran to the spare room I use. I phased back into my human side and pulled on the jeans. I walked to the bathroom and washed my hand. I ran back to the porch. Not fast enough that I didn't have time to snarl at the pathetic excuse for a half man, half dead man sitting in the lounge room.

Renesmee was sitting on the swing, sitting far forward. She smiled as I approached.

"May I?" I asked nearing her. She nodded solemnly. I lifted the back of her shirt. _Oh my..._

It was worse than I thought. Blood was already seeping through the bandage letting me see exactly the damage I had inflicted. Renesmee watched my expression with soft compassionate eyes, she pulled down her shirt.

"Renesmee...I—" She put a finger up to my lips.

"It's ok. I understand." She whispered. I held her hand softly.

"No you don't. I could have killed you! I might have if Emmett hadn't given me a right slap in the face." Renesmee looked down. "I'm dangerous Renesmee." She shook her head.

"You wouldn't have hurt me...any more then Sam hurt Emily." She whispered.

"How do you know..." I huffed.

"I just...do." I sighed and sat down beside her. She snuggled into my side.

_ _ _

**RENESMEE CULLEN**

I couldn't understand why Jake was being so hard on himself, it was a mistake, and I should have done something. The pain in my back was excruciating and the heat radiating off Jacob was making it throb.

"Jake..." I whined.

"Yeah?" He smiled. He was looking better all the time.

"It hurts..." I whimpered.

"I know baby, I know..." He hugged me softly.

"I should go see Carlisle." Jake smiled.

"Yeah I should probably get home..." I laughed.

"You ran away again?" Jake looked at me sheepishly.

"Jake..." He nodded.

"I know, I know..." I walked to the door.

"Go home, and say hi to Billy for me..." He beamed. He loved it when I talked about him, me and his family in one sentence.

"Will do ma'am!" He saluted. I giggled. He ran off the porch. I walked into the house but tripped on the carpet. Two arms caught me. Unlike the cold stone ones I was used to these were not to warm, not too cold...just right. I looked up to see Nahuel..._yeah just right_. He smiled.

"You alright?" He said softly.

"I am now..." He beamed and set me on my feet.

"Renesmee..." Grandfather called me from his office. I pecked Nahuel on the cheek and skipped to his office. "Time for another bandage?" I nodded.

Grandfather's hands moved expertly as he untied the bandage and redressed the wound, When he finished he threw the bandage away and smiled at me.

"Feel better?" I nodded.

"Thank you Grandfather." He kissed my forehead. I walked out of his office and back to the living room. Nahuel was sitting on the couch watching some comedy show. I lay down beside him and put my head on his lap. He started to play with my hair.

There were three knocks on the door. Nahuel sighed. I started to get up.

"No, I got it." Nahuel put my head on the couch. I smiled, always the gentlemen. I heard him open the door and growl.

"What are I _you_ doing here?" He snarled.

* * *

**Hehe so I'm pretty sure this is like my first cliffy....anyway**

**Hope you guys like it. =]**

**Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Together

**A/N**

**Possibly the ending to this story. Not sure whether to continue. Sorry about late updates.**

**This is for the two wonders that reviewed.**

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 6: Together.

**RENESMEE CULLEN**

"Good evening Nahuel, is it possible to gain an audience with the members of the respected family at residence?" I heard a cool, soothing voice answer.

"I think you—" I turned to see Nahuel still at the door, but with Uncle Emmett's hand on his shoulder and Dad behind him.

"I'll take it from here..." Dad moved in front of Nahuel. Nahuel nodded and headed back towards me. He picked me up and placed me on his lap. I could feel the tension in the air, and in him.

"Who is it?" I murmured into Nahuel's warm skin.

"It's _them_..." He hissed, not looking at me. I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Them?" I watched as five tall figures walked through the door. All clothed in dark cloaks. But it wasn't the way they were dressed that captivated me. It was their eyes. They were a dark crimson. A blood red.

"Ah Renesmee." The man in the middle addressed me. "You _have_ grown haven't you?" I nodded dumbly. "You're beautiful." I smiled unwillingly. Something about these people seemed...wrong. Nahuel held me tighter. The majestic man turned his attention to Nahuel.

"Ah Nahuel...I see you have become a part of this coven then?" Nahuel opened his mouth.

"Nahuel is always welcome here." Grandfather cut in. "What is your business here Aro?"

The man smiled, "Ah, Carlisle always wanting to get to the point." Grandfather nodded. "Well, we're just here to check up on everything. It's been fifteen years and we tracked you down, so we thought we should visit and see how everything's going..."

"Everything's fine here Aro, tell them the real reason your here..." Dad addressed Aro. Aro stared coolly.

"Well I guess there's no point in skirting the issue. We would like Renesmee to join our coven." No one stood breathing that is except Nahuel and the quick shallow breaths coming from him could hardly be counted. "You are all invited of course, Edward and Alice you know my invitation always stands."

"Renesmee belongs with us, wherever that may be to escape you, Aro." Aro scowled.

"Good Edward, I mean you and your family no harm. I just think you should realise that what I offer is...of the greatest benefit. To us all..." Dad growled. Mum put a hand on his arm.

"Ah the beautiful Bella." Aro smiled. Mum nodded.

"Aro, as flattering as ever I see." Mum answered. Aro's smile widened.

"Only for you."

"Aro, you do realise that any offer made will be refused." Aro frowned.

"I see, and this is your final decision?" Dad and mum both nodded. "If that's what you wish..." Aro bent down to me and extended his hand holding a small box.

"A present for you lovely Renesmee." He placed the box on my lap. Then as soon as he came, he left.

_ _ _

**NAHUEL**

"Edward, please...it's the only way..." I pleaded. Edward stared at me coolly.

"There's always another way..." He said through gritted teeth. I sighed. We had been at this for half an hour and Edward still hadn't exactly fallen head over heels for my plan. Ok he hadn't even tripped for it. But I knew taking Renesmee away from the big family where they couldn't be tracked was the only way to make sure we don't get a more forceful visit.

"Edward just listens to the poor boy. I think he's right." Edward's head snapped up to stare at his wife in disbelief. "With Jake's accompaniment of course..." I tensed at Jacob Black being brought into the convocation. Part of the plan was to keep Jacob out too. Edward moaned.

"Bella don't gang up on me like this..." He whined. "And brining Jake into this doesn't make it any better."

"Who's brining me into something?" Jacob poked his head in the door.

"Jake!" Bella skipped over to him and embraced him. Both Edward and I cringed, though he hid his better.

"So what's this little gathering about?" He said eyeing me hatefully.

"Nahuel thinks it's best to take Renesmee away from us, to keep her safe." Edward said slowly. Jacob was already shaking...the baby.

"You're not going to let this happen right? Edward?!" Jake started to breath heavily. "You can't! Edward answer me! Let me go with them!" Edward smiled slightly.

"Good. Renesmee!" He called out the door of his office. Bella giggled. Renesmee skipped in. "Renesmee your going to go away with Nahuel and Jake for a while, its only temporary. Nahuel will keep Jake away from you...and Jake will keep Nahuel at bay...at least for a little while. We'll meet you again soon." So that was it...he didn't trust me! Ha!

Renesmee nodded slowly.

"I guess it is for the best..." She walked over to Bella and hugged her tightly, then Edward. We all got up and walked out the door to find Alice with two HUGE suitcases beside her and the rest of the family behind her.

Two hours later we were finally ready to leave. With five suitcases (thanks to Alice) and a million kisses from everyone, well that is except for Jake who just sulked.

I walked to the door and held it open. Jacob walked past me and growled. I smiled. Renesmee kissed everyone one last time then danced to my side.

"Ready to face the world?" I whispered softly into her ear.

"Together..." She whispered back.

"Together." I smiled. Jake waiting for us even smiled a little too. We headed out into the sunset and to whatever future decided to meet us. And this time we would have to face it without Alice...

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review :).  
**


End file.
